


People are never what they seem.

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	People are never what they seem.

People are never what they seem.  
By Dragonluvr.

It had been a long week at NCIS and the whole team was tired, angry, and just plain bitchy. Yet through it all McGee had somehow kept his spirits up. Through all of Tony's needling, practical jokes, and Tony just being plain old Tony. McGee hadn't let it get to him to much, despite having to spend the night in the hospital due to one of Tony's little jokes. Tim had a nice quiet weekend planned. Just stay at home and write. The idea for his new book had come to him on their last case. McGee dicided to put a light twist on his main characters. Their latest case had involved two marines and one sailor who were having an affair.  
They female sailor was just a cover for the two marines to carry on with one another. The sailor had gotten jealous and killed the two men as they slept in each others arms.  
McGee decided to use this in his next book except that only one marine was killed and L.J. Tibbs had been involved with the dead marine briefly.  
Tim decided to share with his readers a part of Tibbs dark past. McGee was anxious to get home and start working on this new story line.  
Unbeknownst to McGee he was smiling just a little to much for Tony's taste.  
“Out with it McGoo. Whats with the stupid smirk on your face? After the week we've had how can you sit there and smirk?” DiNozzo demanded.  
“DiNozzo leave McGee alone and go home.” Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen.  
“We can leave Boss?”  
“That's what I said didn't I DiNozzo? Now go.” 

As tony and Ziva packed up and got ready to leave Gibbs broke the excited silence, “McGee you stay we need to talk.”  
The smile fell from McGee's face as he replied, “ Sure Boss.” Wondering what he had done now.  
“Oh McGruffs in trouble.” Tony squealed.  
“DiNozzo shut up and get out of here.” Gibbs growled.

McGee watched as his coworkers left, his heart sank. He couldn't imagine what Gibbs wanted to talk to him about and it worried they younger man.  
“Boss whatever I did wrong I'm sorry.” McGee stuttered. The look from Gibbs told the younger man to shut up.  
“McGee did I say you did something wrong?” Gibbs asked.  
“Well no Boss. I just thought....” McGee trailed off at the look on Gibbs face.  
“McGee don't assume anything.” Gibbs retorted.

 

“I just thought with everything that's happened, we might talk, if you need to.” Gibbs said.  
There was something about McGee that was bothering Gibbs. It worried him, and yet he couldn't understand why his youngest agent was troubling him so.  
He had watched his youngest agent for years now. He had went so far as to tell the young man that he belonged to him. Ever since the first time Gibbs had meant the younger man he had wanted him. He longed to take the younger man in his arms to keep him safe, to make love to him, to kiss him.  
He knew that McGee couldn't possibly want him. After all Gibbs was old enough to be his father. He wasn't an easy man to get along with. He didn't even know if Tim swung that was and if he did there were more men the young agent could have than him.  
“ I'm fine Boss really. I just want to go home and do some writing.” McGee said cutting into Jethroe's thoughts. McGee had been studying Gibbs face as the older man was lost in thought and McGee had seen something in Gibbs face and eyes, but wasn't sure what he had seen before Gibbs snapped his mask back in place.  
“Go home then McGee.” Gibbs said.  
“See you tomorrow then Boss, have a good night.”  
Gibbs didn't respond. He just watched his youngest agent pack his things and walk to the elevator. Gibbs sat staring where McGee had been, lost in thought.

McGee arrived at his apartment still baffled about what he thought he had seen, when Gibbs was lost in thought. It bothered the young agent and worried him at the same time. It seemed to Tim that Gibbs had been acting differently not just since this case, but especially after McGee had been shot. The Boss seemed to watch him even more and look out for him. McGee was lost in his thought he didn't unlock his apartment door but had just walked in. It wasn't until someone grabbed him from, behind and he felt the barrel of the gun at his head did he realize his mistake. Possibly the last mistake of his life.  
“Don't move McGee.” the voice breathed into McGee's ear as he was shoved towards his bedroom.  
“What do you want?”McGee asked his voice breaking afraid of the answer.  
“What do you think I want McGee? Huh? What I want is that sweet ass of yours. I'm going to take you again and again and again. I'm going to humiliate you like you and Gibbs humiliated me. I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you. You know why McGee? Because I know Gibbs wants you and wants to fuck you, but I'm going to take you first. Ruin you for him, what do you think of that McGee.” The rough voice said.  
What the rapist didn't know was that while he was talking McGee had slipped his hand into his pocket and his Gibbs number on speed dial.  
Gibbs on the other end listened horrified at what was about to happen to his agent the man he secretly loved. Gibbs grabbed his gun, leaping up he ran down the stairs to his car. He raced to get to McGee's hoping and praying that he was in time to save him before this madman carried out his threats. 

As Gibbs raced to McGee's apartment things began to get worse for the young agent.  
“ Strip McGee.” The intruder said as they entered the bedroom.  
McGee looked around his bedroom and saw handcuffs on the head board and the foot board. McGee's heart sank. He knew this madman was going to violate him and worse he was putting his humiliation on video. Most likely he would put it on the net and McGee knew if that happened his career, much less his life would be over. He would never live this down, if he lived through it. He would be thrown out of NCIS and he would never see Gibbs again. Not to mention what would Gibbs think of him.  
As these thoughts ran through McGee's head and his will to fight welled up he heard the unmistakable sound of the gun's hammer being cocked.  
“I said strip McGee. Now and don't even think about fighting. I can rape you alive or dead. It doesn't matter to me. It will still be taped. So stop stalling and get naked. I've waited a long time to see you naked.” his intruder said. “ Don't turn around I just want to watch you from this angle.”  
McGee started to slowly remove his clothes. All the while thinking of a way out of this and praying Gibbs heard what was going on and what was about to happen to him. Hoping Gibbs was on his way to rescue him.  
Gibbs, meanwhile, was racing towards McGee's apartment heard everything that was happening. Part of him hoping McGee was naked when he got there. That was a site he didn't want to miss. He had waited for a moment like this for a long time and now he might get to see Tim naked. When he heard the gun being cocked Gibbs knew he had to get there fast. No matter he knew McGee's life and sanity was endanger. Still Gibbs heart sank as he knew what was about to happen to McGee and what the madman would do to hurt them both.  
“What's the camera for?” McGee asked trying to give Gibbs as much information as possible.  
“What do you think it's for McGee? Come on your a smart man can't you guess.” The intruder whispered in McGee's ear as the man's hand roamed over McGee's naked back and down to his underwear covered ass. McGee had removed all his clothes except his underwear. McGee slowly removed his underwear revealing his naked body to the intruder.  
“Dam McGee your even hotter than I imagined. Dam no wonder Gibbs wants your ass its so fine.” He said as his hand slowly roamed over McGee's smooth ass, caressing each globe before tracing McGee's crack with his finger, running it down the downy filled crack. Tracing it to McGee's most private place.  
As his finder ran over McGee's puckered opening, Tim let out a low moan.

“You like that McGee? You like my finger playing with your hole? Don't you? Come on say it? Say you like me playing with your asshole.” He demanded.  
Before Tim could stop himself he admitted “ Yes I like you playing with my ass hole.”  
“If you like my finger there then your going to love my big fat ten inch cock in that tight hole of yours.” He purred.  
Just then the rapist looked over McGee's shoulder and saw his cock standing at attention. “ Dam McGee knows your packing that monster. Cause hell that is one big cock.”  
“No he doesn't.” Tim said as his cheeks flushed. 

McGee thought to himself could this get any worse. After all his own body was betraying him. It was at that point in time Tim realized that his cock was harder than it had ever been in his life and was dripping precum something he had never done before. Maybe it was the situation that was turning him on. Maybe the fact he was naked with another man for the first time in his life, something he only dreamed about, or maybe it was the fact that Gibbs was listening to this. The man he secretly lusted after. Suddenly McGee felt his intruder press himself against McGee's naked body and discovered that the other man was naked, hard and leaking precum into his ass crack as well.  
Without warning an arm snaked around Tim's chest and drew him against the other man's naked body. Tim could feel the other man's chest and pubic hair against his back and ass. It was like no other feeling he had ever felt before. A low moan escaped from Tim's throat. Suddenly the other man found and began to play with Tim's erect nipples eliciting more moans from Tim and causing him to grind his ass against the other mans hard cock. Causing the other man to groan in pleasure.  
“You like that Tim? You like having your nipples played with, a hard cock in the crack of your ass and a man's hairy chest against your back?” He breathed heavily into Tim's ear.  
“OH! Yes I do like that. It feels so good.” Tim sighed forgetting Gibbs was listening to his every word and moan.  
Looking over Tim's shoulder and running his hand down to tim's groin, he found McGee's engorged cock and began to stroke Tim. Causing him to moan loudly and grind himself against his attacker.  
“Dam your really enjoying this. Your leaking like a sieve. You really are turned on by having another man touch you aren't you McGee?”  
“Yes, I've never been touched like this and I like it.”

Tim had forgotten completely that his Boss and the man he wanted was still listening , as he was lost in the moment. The touch and feeling of another man naked against his own naked body. 

Gibbs had slammed on the brakes when he first heard McGee moan. Now as he sat and listened to what was going on he realized that maybe Tim did want to be with him this way. An angry cars horn brought Gibbs out of his thought. That's when Gibbs realized his own cock was harder than it had ever been as well. 

Suddenly and without warning McGee was thrown on the bed and his hands were cuffed to the head board and his legs were being spread and his ankles cuffed to the foot board.  
“Please don't do this. Please I'm begging you Please.” Tim cried as he felt the other man climb onto the beg between his outstretched legs.  
McGee felt something slick and cold being applied to his hole causing him to moan from the attacker appliying the lube to his tight hole. His fingers slowly entered Tim's body. One at first, making Tim moan at the intrusion into his body.  
Suddenly without any more foreplay the man removed his finger and thrust his engorged cock into Tim's still tight hole causing the younger man to scream in pain as his body was violently violated. The man didn't stop till he was buried to the hilt inside Tim's ravished body.  
“Just like I thought nice and tight. Oh I bet your even cherry aren't you McGee? Have you ever had a man fuck you Timmy my boy.” Grabbing Tim by the hair he could see that the young man had been violated this way before but it had been a long time ago. “Whats a matter Timmy do I remind you of that first time you were raped oh so long ago.” “ Oh I am really going to enjoy this now.”  
Tim screamed again as his attacker pulled out and slammed back into his raw asshole. The pain was almost unbearable to Tim.  
“Please stop. It hurts I can't take it. Your to big your going to rip me apart. Oh God! It hurts so much.” Tim screamed. 

Hearing Tim's screams only made Gibbs go faster. What usually only took fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity to Gibbs. He was finally at McGee's apartment only to be stopped at the door forgetting he had to be buzzed in. Pushing every button till someone let him in. He threw open the door and raced to McGee's apartment his gun drawn and ready to shoot the SOB that had hurt the man he loved, desired, wanted, needed and was his youngest agent.  
Gibbs entered the apartment expecting to find McGee still being raped by his assailant, but all he found was a naked, sobbing McGee cuffed to his bed. All signs of his attacker gone. Gibbs slowly approached the bed where his young agent was bound and naked.  
“McGee its me Gibbs. I'm going to take your restraints off. Okay?” Gibbs said soothingly. 

Gibbs without waiting for an answer backed out of the bedroom and finished checking the apartment. He wanted to make sure the two of them were alone. Before going back to the bedroom he made sure to lock the front door.  
Making his way back to the bedroom. Gibbs quietly approached and sat on the bed next to the young man, whose face was buried in the pillow as his body was wracked by sobs. Gibbs looked at McGee and his heart broke, for the first time since Shannon and Kelly's deaths. Gibbs felt his eyes fill with tears at what had happened to the most caring, loving man he ever meant. Without thinking Gibbs reached out and ran his hand over Tim's smooth bare ass, when he did Tim screamed, “ Please don't” sobbing.  
Gibbs quickly withdrew his hand and coming to his senses he unlocked the cuffs first the ones binding, then the ones binding Tim's ankles.  
Stroking Tim's hair as the young man continued to sob uncontrollably. Leaning down Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear, “ Its okay, he's gone. It's me Gibbs. I'm here now he isn't going to hurt you any more. Ssshhh its okay.”  
Gibbs carefully slipped his arms around the younger man and pulled him to him. Carefully he let the younger man wrap himself around Gibbs. Gibbs stroked Tim's hair and back relishing the feel of Tim's soft skin under shi calloused hands.  
After a while Tim stopped sobbing and rested quietly against Gibbs, enjoying the smell and feel of the older man. Tim softly whimpered as Gibbs hands roamed over his body.  
“Tim I need to know something?” Gibbs asked quietly.  
“What do you want to know Boss? If I have been raped before?” Tim responded.  
“Yes.”  
“I was raped when I was sixteen. It was brutal and he left me for dead. When I was finally able to make it home my dad beat me until I was almost dead. When I could I hid and finally when I was fully healed I left and found someplace else to live. I learned later from Sarah that he had told them I had died.” Tim said the old wounds and the pain flooding back into him like a tidal wave as a new wave of tears flowed from his pain wracked green eyes.  
Gibbs didn't know what to say to this new revelation. Instead he just held Tim. After a few minutes of holding Tim and letting the younger man rest and recoup, Gibbs raised the younger man's chin and softly kissed him. He kissed the lips he had for years wanted to kiss. He was holding the man he had wanted to hold for years. The man he fell in love with years ago.  
The Kiss was soft and gently. When Gibbs finally broke the kiss, he just held Tim tightly to him whispering “I'm sorry Tim, I didn't mean to do that, especially not after all you've been through. I'll call Ducky and when he gets here I will go. I didn't mean to do that not like this anyway.” 

Tim just held onto Gibbs that much tighter. “Boss please don't go. If I had to go through this again to get you here like this and have you kiss me and telling me how you feel I would gladly do it all over again. Because I feel the same way and have for a long time.” Tim whispered back, afraid that Gibbs might reject him. Gibbs hold on Tim tightened. Tim felt the older man shudder, then felt the hot tears against his bare skin.  
“It's okay Jethroe. I will be okay. It will take time.” McGee spoke softly.  
“I almost lost you, Tim, tonight. If that would have happened I don't know what I would have done. Not being able to tell you how I felt would have killed me. I couldn't bear to lose you Tim. Since Shannon and Kelly, I've never felt this way about anyone till you.” Gibbs croaked as his body was wracked by another sob.  
The two men sat quietly just holding each other just enjoying the feel of each other in their arms. After a while Gibbs relaxed, pulling his phone out he hit Ducky's number on speed dial.  
“Jethroe do you know what time it is?” Ducky asked sleepily.  
“Ducky I need you. Something happened to Tim. You need to come to his apartment now.” Gibbs growled. Snapping his phone shut, Jethroe looked into Tim's eyes and saw them filled with pain and love.  
He bent down and softly kissed the younger man. Allowing McGee to feel the passion that he felt for the younger man. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs softly said, “ Ducky should be here any minute. I will let him in you stay here.”  
They sat quietly talking and holding each other until McGee's buzzer went off.  
Gibbs left the young agent laying on the bed. As he left the room he cast one last longing glance back at McGee laying there naked and vulnerable. 

Gibbs opened the door for Ducky, who was carrying his bag as usual.  
“Jethroe whats happened to Timothy?” Ducky asked.  
“Tim was raped tonight Ducky. I need you to examine him. Please make sure his is okay.”  
“What happened Jethroe?” He knew Tim had been raped but he wanted the rest of the story.  
“I'll tell you later Ducky, right now I need you to take care of Tim.”  
The calling of McGee by his first name was not lost on Ducky. “ Okay Jethroe. I will check on your young man.” He said raising an eyebrow on his way past Gibbs to see his young patient.

Gibbs stood thinking about how he almost lost Tim tonight and his heart ached. He fought to hold back the tide that tried to overcome him. It wasn't until Ducky placed a hand on Gibbs shoulder did he realize the older man was standing there waiting for him to respond.

“How is he Ducky?” Gibbs growled not meaning to put that in his voice. It was hard at that moment to control his raging emotions.  
Ducky waited a minute before speaking, knowing what he was about to say would possible hurt his friend. “Jethroe, Tim wil be okay physically, but mentally and emotionally that maybe somtime before he will be okay. I wanted you two to finally realize your feelings for each other, But my Stars! Jethroe not like this. I've known for sometime how you two felt about each other, But were afraid to say anything to each other.”  
“How did you know Ducky?” Gibbs asked. “ I didn't even know Tim felt that way about me?”

“Because Jethroe I watched you both and I saw what you both refused to see. Like you Jethro, young Timothy keeps things bottled up.”  
“Thanks Ducky. Now I need to know....”Gibbs voice trailed off as a tear from his blue eyes.  
“The answer to your question is yes Jethroe, young Timothy was violated and I will get the samples to the lab and yes they will be discreetly marked. I am afraid that the one thing Timothy prized about himself and he waited to give the one man he loved has been taken from him. Jethroe go take care of that young man and Jethroe be careful with him take it slow and easy. Its going to take time for him to heal and this night will haunt him for the rest of his life and yours. I'll let the Director know the situation and that you two will be off for a couple of weeks under my care. I'll make sure that Tim's situation is not a subject of office gossip. Oh and just so you know Tim's attacker left in such a rush he forgot to take the video and it wasn't a live feed.” Ducky explained as he handed the tape to Gibbs who just nodded silently.  
Ducky took one last look into Gibbs steel blue eyes, and saw the hurt, pain, and love, and the loss that his friend was doing his best to hide. Ducky hugged his old friend, holding him longer than usual. Letting the younger man get himself under control. Releasing the hug, Ducky saw the tears that Gibbs fought hard to keep at bay.  
“Go take care of your young man Jethroe and don't forget to take care of yourself as well. I'll see myself out right now he needs you and your strength. Go to him and be gentle. You have the rest of your lives to figure things out.”  
“Thank you again Ducky. I will take care of him on that you can believe. After Shannon and Kelly I thought I would never love again till tonight. I'll call you if we need anything.”  
“ I'll be by in a couple of days to c heck on you both. I do suggest you get rid of all that stuff before Timothy awakes. I forgot to mention that I gave him a sedative to help him sleep.” Ducky said as he walked out the door leaving Gibbs and McGee to start a new chapter in their lives. 

Gibbs watched as Ducky left, letting his words sink in, before he locked the door and returned to the bedroom and the man he loved more than life. To a new life and love.


End file.
